


Обратный отсчёт

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Irony, Kankri Vantas-centric, Monologue, Other, Parody, мойдипломогурец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: За несколько секунд до конца игры Канкри понимает, что ему есть, что сказать этому миру
Kudos: 2





	Обратный отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

> — Ну чт9 ж, 9глядываясь назад, м9жн9 заметить, чт9 наша жизнь 6ыла весьма интересна, х9тя и п9лна в9змутительных и неп9д96ающих цивилиз9ванным тр9ллям с96ытий, 9 к9т9рых, я уверен, наши п9т9мки 6удут слагать д9ст9йные легенды. Разумеется, г9в9ря 9 «цивилиз9ванных» тр9ллях, я п9дразумеваю перед9вых представителей с9циальн9 развит9г9 с996щества, в с9вершенстве владеющих к9ммуникативн9й этик9й, к к9им 6ез л9жн9й скр9мн9сти причисляю се6я, и69 лицемерие есть атавизм пр9шл9г9, и я а6с9лютн9 уверен в с96ственн9м 9чищении 9т эт9г9 п9р9ка.

Если кт9-т9 п9пр96ует упрекнуть меня в излишней мн9г9сл9вн9сти, т9 м9жн9 смел9 уличить невежественн9г9 96винителя в т9м, чт9 9н не видит истинн9й цели м9ей речи — вразумить с96еседника наи69лее д9ступн9 и п9лн9весн9, не упустить ни един9г9 аспекта, к9т9рый м9жет 9казаться важным в дальнейшем. 9, я ни в к9ей мере не п9дразумеваю, чт9 как9е-ли69 из чужих мнений завед9м9 9ши69чн9е, я лишь намерен д9вести 6еседу д9 л9гическ9г9 к9нсенсуса, к9им, нес9мненн9, является с9гласие с п9ставленным мн9ю тезис9м. Не 6удем также за6ывать, чт9 даже малые ф9рмы м9гут с9держать в се6е ужасающую л9жь и триггеры, намеренн9 вв9дящие с96еседника в за6луждение сладк9речивыми 96лачениями, п9сему я не 6уду при6егать к излишним украшательствам и скр9мн9 пр9д9лжу излагать наи69лее важные мысли.

П9лагаю, даже в перезаписанн9й вселенн9й наши деяния тем или иным 96раз9м найдут 9тражение, и69 ничт9 не пр9х9дит 6есследн9. Именн9 96 эт9м я г9в9рил, аргументируя в п9льзу к9мф9ртн9г9 96щения с из6еганием триггерных для с96еседника тем, таких как насилие, дискриминация п9 цвету кр9ви, 96щественн9му п9л9жению и т9му или ин9му аспекту существ9вания. К с9жалению, не все м9и с96еседники 9с9знавали прелесть уп9мянут9й речев9й культуры, 9тказываясь ра69тать над св9ей лексик9й и к9рректным уп9тре6лением термин9в, ап9геем к9ег9 является, с приск9р6ием цитирую: «Н4ХУЙ П0Ш3Л 70Л3Р4С7 364НУ7ЫЙ извини Н37 6Л9ДЬ Н3 1З8ИН1 А Н4ХУЙ П0Ш3Л», чт9 весьма т9чн9 9т96ражает в9змутительн9 низкий ур9вень владения тем9й, пр9дем9нстрир9ванный не лучшими представителями нашег9 вида.

Итак, наши п9т9мки 6удут рассказывать 9 пр9из9шедших с нами ист9риях, в9зм9жн9, д9мысливая и изменяя их в с99тветствии с их извращённ9й м9ралью, и69 я всецел9 у6еждён в т9м, чт9 вижу наилучший сп9с96 с9существ9вания, и лю69й 9тличный 9т нег9 6удет являться в к9рне неверным из-за малейшег9 нес99тветствия выс9ким стандартам, заданным мн9ю и не96х9димым для верн9г9 функци9нир9вания с9циума. Ск9рее всег9, 9ни 6удут вписывать в св9и легенды в9змутительные п9др96н9сти, приписывая нам, 6лаг9р9дным с9зданиям, низменные страсти и распутств9, ведь, как я успел у6едиться, именн9 эти детали жизни гер9ев зачастую интересуют непритязательный пле6с 69льше всег9, превращая п9учительную ист9рию в т9ржеств9 разврата и п9х9ти. Как 9тказавшийся 9т каких-ли69 9тн9шений в9 имя с9циальн9й справедлив9сти и её с96людения, я заранее в9змущён так9й вер9ятн9стью, и, если 6ы имел в9зм9жн9сть как-ли69 п9влиять на эт9т миф9тв9рческий пр9цесс, т9 96ратился 6ы к рассказчикам с неск9лькими весьма 6лаг9разумными рек9мендациями, 96язательными к с96людению. Наш мир и так излишне ск9нцентрир9ван на теме секса и насилия, и я 6ы не стал при6авлять наш грядущий панте9н к эт9му из6ытку негативн9г9 спутника взр9сления цивилизации. К9нечн9, 6ез размн9жения лю69й вид, даже ст9ль разумный и развитый, как мы, вымрет в течение 9дн9г9 п9к9ления, н9 я считаю, чт9 даже эт9т 9твратительный физи9л9гический пр9цесс м9жн9 6ыл9 6ы 96лаг9р9дить, д96авив уважительн9г9 9тн9шения к кажд9й из ст9р9н, 9тдающих св9й генетический материал на 6лаг9 пр9цветания 96щества. 69лее т9г9, не 6уду 9трицать: нек9т9рые из нашей дюжины и вправду с9ст9ят в тех или иных квадрантах, в т9м числе и ярких, чт9 я п9лагаю 6ездумн9й трат9й времени и усилий, к9т9рые м9гли 6ы 6ыть направлены на д9стижение п96еды в эт9й сессии, п9влекшей 6ы за с969й 9тсутствие не96х9дим9сти с9вершать т9 6езумн9е деяние, чт9 мы сейчас г9т9вим. К9нечн9, следует 6ыть снисх9дительным к сла69стям других, н9 не ст9ит за6ывать 9 выс9ких м9ральных стандартах, на к9т9рых зиждется лю69е 6еск9нфликтн9е 96ществ9.

Если уж наши п9т9мки решат с9ставить ист9рию 96 эт9м пан9птикуме, к9т9рый в9лей случая стал м9ими с9к9мандниками, т9, спешу заверить, я пытался в9звысить их п9мыслы и стремления п9 мере сил св9их, у6еждая в не96х9дим9сти внимательн9г9 9тн9шения к 69лезненным для других темам, уважения к пр96лемам друг друга и сведению на нет низменных страстей. Несм9тря на м9и увещевания, я, являясь наст9ящим знат9к9м с9циальных течений и культурных 9с96енн9стей, предп9л9жу, чт9 усилия м9и 6удут тщетны, и в эп9се 6удущег9 мы 6удем фигурир9вать как весьма лю6ве96ильные 9с96ы. Н9, 96ращаясь к сказителям 6удущег9, я лишь скр9мн9 пр9шу: п9мните 9 м9их заветах и не дайте се6е преступить через них ради чрев9уг9дия и п9х9ти. Не снисх9дите д9 желаний неграм9тн9й гру69й т9лпы, жаждущей лишь смак9вать нанесение увечий, кр9вавых п9др96н9стей и эр9тических деталей. 9тдельн9 я 6ы х9тел сказать 9 сексуализации и так9м её пр9явлении как рассм9трение как9й-ли69 личн9сти лишь в к9нтексте её 9тн9шений с друг9й личн9стью, ведь, п9ступая таким 96раз9м, вы упускаете из виду все культурные и интеллектуальные д9стижения тр9лля, к9т9р9г9 9писываете. И лю69й зл9сл9вящий пр9тив меня м9жет привести в качестве п9дтверждения м9ей пристрастн9сти т9т факт, чт9 я, 6лаг9р9дн9 9тказавшийся 9т 9тн9шений, стремлюсь привести эту систему 9ценки в ин9й вид, так как в нынешнем её варианте я представляю практически нулев9й интерес для п9тенциальных авт9р9в. П9спешу в9зразить: я лишь пекусь 9 6лаге культурн9г9 наследия тр9ллей, намереваясь сделать ег9 69лее в9звышенным и вечным в св9ём идейн9м с9держании, вывести из 6еск9нечн9г9 сам9п9вт9ряющег9ся цикла 9писаний сексуальных п96ед и п9ражений личн9стей, 9 к9т9рых м9жн9 6ыл9 6ы написать 69лее цел9мудренные ист9рии, с9сред9т9чив внимание на уважительн9м 9тн9шении к ним и их деяниям.

Я взял на се6я смел9сть 9знак9миться с нек9т9рыми 96разчиками жанра, и не м9гу не в9змутиться. 9, лет9писцы! Как же низменн9 вы 9писываете пр9цесс с9в9купления! Все речевые извращения вр9де «щупальце синекр9вки вп9лзл9 в 9тверстие мейтсприта д9 сам9г9 9сн9вания», «ег9 впадина истекала генматериал9м», «нефрит9кр9вная пр9гл9тила всю ещё тёплую слизь и жадн9 96лизнулась» лишь затемняют 9сн9вную идею вашег9 пр9изведения, к9ей, нес9мненн9, нед9ст9йн9 6ыть лишь гру69е с9в9купление. 9с96енн9 меня в9змущает уделённ9е красн9кр9вным мутантам мест9 в п9д96ных пр9изведениях, к9т9р9е м9жн9 9характериз9вать двумя крайн9стями: излишне агрессивным п9ведением, к9т9р9е я считаю нек9рректным и триггерным п9 9тн9шению к лю6ым, кт9 сталкивался с п9д96ным а6ьюзивным 9тн9шением, ли69 излишне пассивн9е, исп9лненн9е т9мных взд9х9в и пр9тив9речивых эм9ци9нальных перепад9в, не св9йственных лю69му 6лаг9разумн9му тр9ллю, к к9им я предп9читаю 9тн9сить всех тр9ллей 9дн9г9 с9 мн9й цвета кр9ви, х9тя, к9нечн9, я не с96ираюсь тем самым дискриминир9вать тр9ллей с иным 9ттенк9м кр9ви, намекая на их нед9стат9чную психическую ста6ильн9сть, а лишь 9тмечаю как факт, чт9 им след9вал9 6ы вести се6я 69лее приличн9 и уравн9вешенн9, так как цвет кр9ви вряд ли м9жн9 считать 9правданием для 6есчестных п9ступк9в, причиняющих другим 9с96ям диск9мф9рт.

Н9 вернёмся к уп9мянутым мн9ю авт9рам и их 6удущим так называемым шедеврам. 6лаг9даря исп9льз9ванию в9зм9жн9стей, данных нам пр9двинутыми техн9л9гиями пр9свещённ9г9 96щества, я 9знак9мился с 96разцами не т9льк9 тр9лльей литературы, н9 и также других рас, существ9вавших ранее или ещё даже не начавших св9ю эв9люцию 9т пр9стейших. Сл9жн9 передать сл9вами глу6ину м9ег9 в9змущения их п9дх9д9м к жизне9писанию их гер9ев, и даже странная анат9мия не 9правдывает эти 9ши6ки. Г9в9ря 9 странн9й ин9планетн9й анат9мии, я, разумеется, лишь п9дразумеваю св9ё удивление ст9ль 9тличн9му 9т нас 9рганизму, а не выражаю прене6режение к низшим ф9рмам жизни, так как я умею 9тн9ситься к п9д96ным казусам развития с д9стат9чн9й снисх9дительн9стью. Тем не менее, даже их писатели зачастую 9пускаются д9 6анальщины вр9де, цитирую, «9н в9гнал св9й хрен ей в пизду» — чт9 за смесь пр9ст9речия с сад9выми терминами? А «ег9 яйца шлёпали 9 чужие яг9дицы с9 зв9нким звук9м» — разве так9й худ9жественный п9дх9д г9дится для 9писания в9звышенных чувств, пусть и 9мрачённых сексуальным п9дтекст9м, к9т9рый я, разумеется, считаю в9змутительн9 излишним? Также я весьма 9ск9р6лён прене6режительным 9тн9шением к д9ст9верн9сти ист9рии и таким её 6аз9вым элементам, как с99тветствие 9писываем9й физи9л9гии реальн9й, взять, к примеру приписывание тр9лльей анат9мии черт сугу69 св9ей расы, тем самым за6ывая 9 т9м, чт9 эт9 в9змутительн9 эг9истичн9 и нек9рректн9, и69 является пр9явлением вид9в9й дискриминации, так как представитель с9циума, транслирующий п9д96н9е, п9 ум9лчанию предп9лагает д9ст9йным для св9их гер9ев лишь 9дин тип сексуальн9г9 п9ведения и анат9мическ9г9 стр9ения, тем самым исключая равн9ценные в9зм9жн9сти для других тип9в п9л9в9й активн9сти. Если уж и г9в9рить 9 неп9лн9ценн9сти, т9 я 6ы счёл так9вым их с96ственный тип размн9жения, 9граниченный двумя п9лами и мал9п9движным 9рган9м мужских 9с96ей. Ги6к9е щупальце, уд96н9 пр9никающее в9 впадину партнёра, намн9г9 уд96нее и, чт9 важнее, св9дит на нет пр96лему сексизма, и69 в нашем 96ществе, где каждая 9с96ь 9дарена и щупальцем, и впадин9й, а вт9ричные п9л9вые признаки вт9ричны, 9тсутствует дискриминация п9 п9л9в9му признаку, и эт9 я м9лчу 9 чел9веческих странн9стях вр9де 9тн9шения к г9м9- и 6исексуальн9сти. Разумеется, всё вышесказанн9е 6ыл9 пр9изнесен9 не в качестве 9суждения, и69 я не ст9р9нник дискриминации, н9 лишь приведен9 как пример непр9дуктивн9г9 п9дх9да к с9циальным н9рмам, прив9дящег9 к различным пат9л9гиям и 69лезням 96щества, диск9мф9рту и п9ст9янн9му всплыванию триггер9в при п9пытке взаим9действия с другими индивидуумами.

Впр9чем, вернёмся к тр9лльим ист9риям и авт9рам. Разве м9жн9 передать выс9кие идеи в тексте, где присутствуют такие 969р9ты, как «заст9нал и раздался м9щным 9ргазм9м» или «в9ткнул св9й зд9р9венный 9тр9ст9к ему в р9т»? Эт9 не т9льк9 п9ртит вкус лю69г9 читателя, н9 и с9здаёт нек9рректный и нежелательный 96раз 9писываем9г9 в ист9рии гер9я, ведь как м9жн9 с уважением внимать дух9вным ценн9стям перс9нажа, к9т9рый через а6зац устраивает 9ргию, с9держащую в се6е такие триггеры, как неуважительн9е 96ращение с партнёр9м, излишняя ег9 96ъективация, трансляция стере9тип9в и 9ск9р6ительные выражения? Н9 не над9 думать, чт9 я 9граничен лишь св9им п9ниманием жанра. Если вы желаете п9ведать 9 ст9ль т9нк9й и деликатн9й теме, как п9л9вые 9тн9шения, т9 6удьте 6лаг9разумнее и к9рректнее, и вмест9 гру6ых 969р9т9в вр9де «щупальце в9шл9 в дырку» исп9льзуйте в9звышенн9е наследие пр9шл9г9, к примеру «ег9 нап9лненный 9т в9з6уждения кр9вью 9тр9ст9к нежн9 в9рвался в её жаждущее л9н9».

Эт9 прив9дит нас к ещё 9дн9й пр96леме: мн9гие деятели не т9льк9 в9змутительн9 гру6ы и нек9рректны, н9 ещё и не утруждаются 9знак9миться с классическими 96разчиками жанра, чт96ы увидеть примеры великих тв9рц9в и п9учиться у них изящн9му сл9гу. Разумеется, я не с96ираюсь ущемлять права гениев н9вых и грядущих п9к9лений, я не с96ирался пр9являть и п9ддерживать эйджизм, 9днак9, спешу заметить, я лишь скр9мн9 пытаюсь следить за тем, чт96ы...

— Эй, треплдно, я взрываю! 38D


End file.
